Morrowind - Rise of Uvirith
by James Terrazen
Summary: A member of a Cyrodiilic chapter of the Mage's Guild gets sent to the homeland of her ancestors with the hope that she finds the resources to further her research. Instead, she gets caught in a violent, political, and even prophetic whirlwind that shapes Vvardenfell and the lands around it for centuries.
1. Prologue

_**Note from the Author:**_ _Okay. Since inspiration is running low for me for some reason (Damn you, Xbox360), I'm posting chapters to this story one at a time. But before I do, there are a few things I'd like my readers and fans to know, first_

 _1.) This fanfiction of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind is about 7-8 years old. At least, the first few episodes are. I spent a long time between some chapters._

 _2.) I wouldn't recommend this fanfiction for anybody who is easily offended or easily disturbed. There are some adult situations in this fic, as well as some disturbing descriptions and more than enough cursing for one story. And one of the characters has the mindset of a serial killer (finding out who is part of the fun) so be wary of that. In general, I wouldn't suggest this fic for anybody who isn't of the American legal drinking age (21 for those who don't know)._

 _Anyway, despite my warnings, I hope anybody who reads this fanfiction enjoys it. I hope that posting this story helps me to start writing again, but I can't promise anything. Here's hoping._

 _One more thing, this is a short chapter. This was intentional. The ones to follow will be much bigger, I assure you._

Prologue

There are tales to be told that are unknown even to the Tribunal, even to ALMSIVI. Secret tales about the land of Morrowind and its beginnings. Some of these tales are hidden in obscurity, forgotten by time, and yet that which is yet to be threatens to reveal the secrets of the Ashlands. Such secrets of an ancient Queen and a powerful wizard.

In the First Era, shortly after Veloth's passing, as the Chimer of old Resdaynia struggled to become a nation all their own, another group struggled to make Vvardenfell their home. Led by the powerful Queen N'tashra, these beings fled to the mountains southeast of Resdaynia's volcano, Red Mountain. Struggling against Chimer, Dwemer, and Daedra alike, this small group of survivors grew powerful in wartime. But against their best efforts, they were wiped out and forgotten, their lands passed by under the warring marches of Chimer and Dwemer.

And so time passed. The Dwemer left Mundus, the Chimer became Dunmer under Azura's Curse, and the Tribune led their followers against the Nord and Redguard invaders for centuries. Lands outside Resdaynia saw the rise of the Tamrielic Empire, and so destiny schemed that this fledgling empire should seek to add Resdaynia to its command. It was during this time that a great mage known as Rethas Uvirith came into a forgotten power, and stood in the shoes of an unknown ruler, aiding the Tribune in defending Resdaynia from Imperial occupation. But even the great Uvirith could not stand for his land, and though he died a noble death, he, too, was doomed to be washed away by the ebb and flow of time, just as the Queen he had sought to replace. The land is marked by his passing, but the Dunmer are none the wiser of its history.

And time continued to pass. The Tamrielic Empire signed a truce with the Tribunal, and Resdaynia was spared from its invasion. And as Resdaynia became Morrowind, so, too, did the Second Era give way to the Third. The time for war seems to be over. The Dunmer rest easy along with the rest of the world, unaware of the darkness that sleeps in their land. And so the stage is set. Another shall soon come to claim the power resting in the grave, and though she will not be the one to cleanse Morrowind of its inherent evil, she will be the first to be remembered for the land she inherits.


	2. Ride Into Vvardenfell

Chapter One-Ride to Vvardenfell

Alydra sighs as she walks into her modest corner lab. _It's going to be a long day,_ she decides as she shuffles some of the equipment on her desk. Her experiments with soul gems have been progressing slowly, and she feels as though the Mage's Guild will soon ask her to discontinue them.

 _What is it that eludes me?_ Alydra fumes in thought, clearing a space on her desk. She notices a note that's been left on her desk, overnight by the look of it, and reads it calmly.

Alydra,

I wish to speak with you concerning your recent experiments.

Please meet me as soon as you read this.

Ocato

"What does that fetcher want," Alydra curses under her breath, putting away some of her things and walking out from her laboratory. It is a short walk from her lab to Ocato's office, but Alydra makes certain to take her time getting there.

"Ah, I see you got my memo," Ocato smiles as Alydra approaches the glass doors to this office. He motions with his hands and the doors open just as Alydra is about to open them. "Didn't expect you this early. Jeana hid the note well."

"What is it you ask of me, Imperial Battlemage?" Alydra asks, addressing Ocato with this formal Mage's Guild title.

"It's about your experiments," Ocato nods, motioning for Alydra to sit. "I'm intrigued by the concept, but I'm afraid it's a bit taxing on our resources."

"So, you are asking me to discontinue them?" Alydra sighs, expecting this moment to come.

"What?" Ocato laughs. "Heavens, no! We could create far more powerful magic items if you were successful! It would be a shame if your experiments were ground to a halt! But... as I said, your experiments are a bit taxing on our resources, and your progressing is a tad slower than we would like to see."

"So, what do you ask of me?" Alydra asks, not knowing what to expect.

Ocato shakes his head, reminding himself that he's talking to a Dunmer, and continues. "I'm transferring you to Vvardenfell district."

"What!?" Alydra gasps, truly shocked by the Imperial Battlemage's statement.

"I believe you would find that your results were much more forthcoming in that area. The Vvardenfell district has more stock in soul gems than we do, especially after the past few weeks, and it would give you a change of scenery. Perhaps give you a fresh perspective."

"Is this decision final?" Alydra asks, nearly flabbergasted.

"I'm afraid it is," Ocato sighs with a darker tone. "There is a ship leaving tommorrow. You are asked to gather your things and get on that ship." Ocato hands Alydra a note and dismisses her.

Alydra nearly storms down to her lab and removes a brick hastilly from one of the walls. She grabs a very long belt from the wall, replaces the brick, wraps the belt around her waist three times, and begins collecting her equipment.

"Damn!" Alydra growls in the middle of packing. "I didn't expect him to be this arrogant! It would have been bad enough if he would have discontinued my experiments, but just getting rid of me like this!" She bites her tongue to keep from muttering anything else and continues to gather her things, placing them in magical pockets attached to the belt. When her lab is vacant, she storms out of the guildhall, resolving not to waste any more time there. She goes to her home nearby and gathers the rest of her things.

Alydra's anger spikes at the sight of the ship that Ocato had assigned to her. _He can't even get me a decent ship! No, he hauls me off to Morrowind on a rotting cargo ship! The nerve of that Altmeri s'wit!_

"Can I help ye, lass?" a Nord sailor asks at the sight of the black-robed Dunmer mage.

"Yes," is all Alydra says, handing the Nord the note that Ocato had given her.

"So, ye're the one," the Nord nods, reading over the note a few times. "The cap'n said we're delivering a client to Seyda Neen. Well, hop on, m'lady. We'll be departin' soon."

Alydra nods and climbs aboard the cargo ship, still not pleased about the entire situation.

"You must be the Mage's Guild client," a Redguard sailor asks Alydra as she strides along the deck. "Name's Jim. I'm the captain of this rocker. Your room's along this way."

Alydra follows the captain to a modest bedroom that looks to be the most extravagant part of the cargo ship. "Are you accustomed to taking passengers?"

"No, ma'am," Jim laughs. "We were asked to make 'special accommodations' a week ago for this very trip. Well, we're about to sail, soon. Enjoy the ride, madame."

"That n'wah was planning this for a week!?" Alydra scoffs when she's sure the captain is out of earshot. Were she more the physical type, she might have thrown a fist at the door. She feels the urge to light the door aflame, but manages to keep a level head. She lays down on the bed and tries to rest, culling her anger as much as possible.

A sharp jolt rips Alydra awake. The entire room seems unstable. The sound of water rushing and small explosions utters from the pathway to the deck. Alydra rises to the deck and watches as people in dark clothing jump from a larger ship onto the cargo ship, attacking the cargo ship's crew.

"Pirates?" Alydra mutters under her breath, holding on to the wall as another cannonball rips into the cargo ship.

"What have we here?" one of the pirates asks after hewing down one of the crewmen, staring lustily at Alydra. "What a little treat you are."

"Not for you, fetcher!" Alydra curses, lifting her hands and charging magicka. As the Nord pirate walks toward her, a red ball of magicka bursts from her fingertips, ripping into his stomach. He doubles over, and looks up at Alydra just in time to catch another Daedric Bite to the face.

Alydra pops a blue bottle from one of the magical pockets in her belt and chugs it, replenishing her stores of magicka. She decides that she'll have to aid her escorts in this fight if she expects to reach Morrowind safely.

Another cannonball rips into the cargo ship's hide. Alydra touches the floor from the jolt, and stares at the open cannon as she rises. _That'll have to be the first thing to go,_ Alydra decides. She charges more magicka and tosses a big ball of fire at the cannon. The spell explodes into a fireball, taking the cannon with it. Smoke rises from the side of the pirate ship, and the cargo ship's crew redouble their efforts in the battle.

Strange energy flows through Alydra. Her limbs get heavier, and her eyes rust over from exhaustion. She feels the urge to yawn, but she doesn't even hit the floor before darkness consumes everything.

"Don't worry, boys," an Orcish voice echoes in the distance. "She'll be out of it for a long time. A long time." Coarse, brutish laughter grows faint, and then all is black.

Alydra awakens slowly. Her entire body is sore, and it takes some time for her eyes to adjust to their new surroundings. When she is awake enough to do so, she shivers and curls up into a ball.

 _Why am I so cold?_ Alydra wonders, unable to recognize her surroundings. She looks down at herself and gasps.

"My robe... my belt.." She tries to call out, but she hardly has enough energy to make noise louder than a whisper. She hears a faint laughter and looks around.

An Imperial man lies beside her, smiling in his sleep and holding himself. She studies his posture and comes to a harsh realization. Magicka flows through her hands, and she places them gently on his throat.

The Imperial opens his eyes in shock, and grabs Alydra's wrists. However, as his energy wanes, he finds he does not have the strength to remove her hands from him, and his eyes roll back into his skull as he takes his last breath.

With renewed strength, Alydra raids through boxes of stolen loot until she finds a dirty outfit, the only set of clothes in the storage room, and puts them on. Although she feels somewhat vulnerable without her magical attire, she tries to sneak up to the deck.

The pirate's barracks are mercifully empty. Alydra tries not to wonder why and makes her way to the deck. Another Imperial, this one clad in heavy armor, stops her with his sword. She jumps back and slams into the far wall, and curls up in pain.

"Please," she whimpers. The Imperial looks down at her, sighs, and sheathes his sword.

"Resisting arrest is a crime," he warns, extending his hand. "Come with me peacefully, and you will come to no harm."

 _Arrest?_ Alydra wonders, although she's not in any condition to resist anything. She slowly rises and follows the Imperial to the deck of the ship.

Dead bodies are strewn across the deck of the pirate ship. As the Imperial leads her to a bridge between the pirate ship and another, obviously Imperial Legion ship, Alydra realizes that the Coast Guard attacked the pirates that captured her.

Shortly after Alydra walks onto the Imperial Legion ship, the pirate ship sinks quickly. Alydra looks back at the ship, remembering her now-lost belt of holding, and feels a hand on her shoulder.

"This way," the Imperial says darkly, showing impatience in his tone.

"Sir," he says as he reaches what looks like an official. "I found this one cowering in the decks."

"Another pirate?" the official asks, looking at Alydra with disdain.

"I have reason to suspect that these bastards were keeping her against her will." the Imperial in heavy armor nods.

"Oh?' the officer muses at Alydra. "And just where were you heading, Miss?"

"S-Seyda Neen," Alydra stutters, shivering from the ocean wind. "I was on a cargo ship headed to Seyda Neen when they..."

"We'll take her ashore," the official decides. "We'll let Socucius Ergala decide what to do with her."

Alydra hadn't noticed that it was nighttime, but as the lighthouse in the distance shuts off, the morning sun begins to rise, showing a large port town on the horizon.


	3. Seyda Neen

Chapter Two-Seyda Neen

Shadows dance on the ground as the sun rises. Smoke from breakfast fires rise from thached roofs, and the streets of Seyda Neen begin to express activity. This port town is a bit larger than Alydra expected. Twisting roads hug the mountainside; it seems as though the port town spills out into the countryside. She is still awestruck by the sight of Seyda Neen even as she is practically pushed off the Coast Guard ship.

The guard that normally watches the door to the Census and Excise office walks up to Alydra as she nears. The captain of the Coast Guard ship speaks with this man for a moment before returning to his vessel. "Not a prisoner?" the guard muses to himself as the Coast Guard captain walks away. "Welcome to Seyda Neen," the guard greets Alydra warmly. Compared to her recent 'escorts', Alydra entertains the notion that this man is a bit too pleasant to be an Imperial Legion soldier. "May I ask your name?"

"Alydra Godelyl'ett," Alydra answers, crossing her arms and shivering. Although the cool sea breeze is making her feel cold, she is shivering in an attempt to shake of the shock of current events.

"Huh," the guard shrugs. "Strange, doesn't sound like a Dark Elven name. Are you with the Mage's Guild? A woman came here yesterday looking for you. She seemed irritated that you hadn't arrived."

"Really?" Alydra responds, again questioning just how well-planned her transfer was. "The ship I was coming here on was attacked by pirates," she explains. She'd apparently decided to ignore that crack about her name..

"Ah, that makes sense," the guard nods, piecing together the reason for Alydra's sullen appearance. "At any rate, you should probably head on in. Socucius Ergala will want to have a word with you."

Alydra complies with the guard and steps into the office. The torchlight dances on the wooden walls and flooring in the lavish office. It seems to be nicely decorated, some of the furnishings even glistening in the torchlight. Alydra's eyes wander all around the room until she notices the older, robed Breton.

"Yes?" the Breton asks. "How may I help you?"

"Are you Socucius Ergala?" Alydra replies. "I was told to speak with you."

"Yes, I am Socucius Ergala," the Imperial nods. "And you are?"

"Alydra Godelyl'ett," Alydra shoots back almost instantly.

"Ah, that name sounds familiar..." Socucius mumbles, trying to remember where he had heard the name.

"The ship that I was heading over here on was attacked by pirates," Alydra continues. "I was probably meant to arrive here a few days ago. I don't know how long the pirates held me captive before the Coast Guard destroyed them."

"I see," Socucius nods. "Ah, yes! I remember, now... thought that was a weird name for a Dark Elf. The Balmora Mage's Guild Steward had visited us yesterday, looking for you. Said that she had some business with you concerning the Mage's Guild in Vvardenfell."

"That would make sense," Alydra agrees, although with a tone of irritation at the second crack at her name. "I was transferred to Vvardenfell District by Ocato himself."

"At any rate, you'll want to travel to Balmora," Socucius states matter-of-factly. "You can take the silt strider near the armor shop. That would be the fastest way. Oh, before I forget, the Mage's Guild Steward left a message for you. ...where did I... Oh, I must have handed it to Sellus for safekeeping. Beyond that doorway is Sellus Gravius's office. Be sure to ask him about that message before you go."

"Thank you," Alydra nods, walking past the far doorway and exiting the office. She walks past what looks like a lavish dining area on her way out. She questions the need of it in her mind, but doesn't ponder it too strongly.

Alydra clenches her eyes and shields them with her forearm as she steps outside. The sun has nearly finished rising, and even the stone wall and the nearby tree don't take away from its glare. Alydra quickly walks across the office courtyard and into the next office. This room is neither as large nor as lavish as the previous office, and there is only one person in it; an Imperial in golden templar armor.

"Yes," the Imperial says impatiently. "What is it?"

"Are you Sellus Gravius?" Alydra nods to the Imperial. "My name is Alydra. I was told you were holding a message for me?"

The Imperial nods and sifts through some of his personal effects. "Where did I put that," he mutters to himself silently. Soon, he finds a package and hands it to Alydra. "Here it is."

Alydra opens the package immediately and peers inside. Two hundred septims glimmer at the bottom of the package, covered only by a note.

Alydra,

I had expected to meet you in Seyda Neen. You were scheduled to have arrived a full day before I visited. I can only assume that you have come to some harm on your way here. I left this message in hopes that you would make your way safely.

In this package is two hundred septims exactly. Consider it a loan, you will be expected to return this amount to me shortly. If you have experienced some difficulty and are in need of the coin, use them as needed, and we will discuss work for you in order to repay the debt. If you do not need the money, hold on to it, and you can repay me upon your arrival.

If you get this message, please visit me in Balmora _immediately!_

Warm Regards,

Ranis Athrys

"Is there anything else you need?" Sellus asks.

"Not at the moment, thank you," Alydra remarks, already on the way out.

Seyda Neen doesn't seem as awe-inspiring up-close as it did at a distance. Most of the houses are simple in design, and although there are a number of them, they aren't impressive at all. Alydra notices the largest buildings aside from the Census and Excise office are the lighthouse and a nearby tradehouse. Every other building is identical in size and shape except for the shacks near a mudpond.

On her way to the silt strider, Alydra notices a clothier's store and walks right in. Wearing only the dirty rags she had raided from the now-dead pirates that molested her, she is anxious for some more comfortable attire.

"Welcome," the Breton tending the shop smiles. "My name is Felmar. Have you come for a new look?"

"Absolutely," Alydra replies with a warm, if not slightly derisive smile as she shakes the package so that the coins are clearly audible. "The most comfortable outfit in your collection."

Alydra selects a festial yellow and blue shirt, comfortable blue pants with matching shoes, and a royal blue robe with yellow trim. She dumps the septims out onto his desk, and Felmar places her change, fifty septims, in a moneypouch and gives it to her. Alydra takes the pouch, nods her thanks, and heads out the door.

 _Now, where to get changed,_ Alydra ponders. She notices a door in the mountainside, beside a tree and a mudpond. Realizing it's an entrance to a cave, she walks up to it and opens the door, hoping there are no inhabitants.

"Die, fetcher!" This shout echoes off the cold stone as Alydra closes the door. An angry Dunmer woman rushes up to Alydra with a Chitin Dagger in hand. Alydra lets the woman get near, and once she's in range, unleashes red magicka from her hands. The magic rips through the woman's shoulder; Alydra's aim is a bit off, it seems, as the woman lunges forward, a low swing that Alydra barely avoids.

Alydra charges more magicka, and takes a blow to the arm from the dagger. Cursing, Alydra fights past the pain and unleashes more Destruction magic on her opponent, this time grabbing her by the cheek before releasing the magicka. The Dunmer woman shakes violently as red magicka rips through her skull, and she falls to the floor.

Alydra rips the dagger uncerimoniously from her forearm with a curse and flicks it at the dead woman's chest. Looking around to make sure noone else was in the cavern without opening the nearby door, Alydra discards the rags into the open flame in the center of the room and slips into her new outfit.

Uninterested in the affairs of smugglers, Alydra leaves and finds her way to the silt strider. Having lived in Cyrodiil all her life until this point, Alydra has no idea what a silt strider is, but she gets the idea when she notices a large bug walking slowly to an empty platform behind the armor shop.

"Is this thing a silt strider?" Alydra wonders aloud as the driver dismounts the silt strider.

"Yes, outlander," the driver, a Dunmer woman with red hair, answers. "Where can I take you?"

Alydra seems a bit uneasy about riding a giant bug, but she hands the woman fifteen septims and asks for Balmora. Her feelings about the silt strider fade as the ride passes soon enough, as it is a long ride to Balmora. She finds herself trying to sleep off the nasty cut on her forearm, and time passes as it always does in sleep.

"We've arrived, outlander," the driver says as she shakes Alydra awake. Alydra rises up and takes in the sight. Torchight dances off the strange buildings under the starlight, and the city itself is far more impressive than the port town of Seyda Neen.

"I don't know what your business is here, sera," the driver admits as she starts to lead the silt strider away, "but you may want to get a place to sleep at one of the taverns. Only vampires do business at night!"

Accepting the driver's advice, Alydra reads the sign of the first building she comes across. 'The Lucky Lockup'. Hoping the place isn't as shady as it sounds, Alydra walks in.

The interior of the building is rather simple. Brown plates littered with scuttle and various types of meat clutter tables, and there are few people around. Of course, it is nighttime.

"Can I help you, madame?" a rather well-dressed Imperial asks Alydra as she walks up to the bar.

"I need a room for the night," Alydra replies, hoping the man is the owner of the establishment and not just a drunkard. "By myself," she adds just to be sure.

"Of course," the Imperial nods. "There's one more available. It's ten gold for the night, and you get it all to yourself."

"Sounds good," Alydra agrees, handing the man ten septims.

"The room is upstairs, to the left. Enjoy, madame"

Alydra walks up to the room and sighs. A simple, small room, one bed, a nightstand, a drawer, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Alydra locks the door and crawls into the bed, hoping whatever Ranis wanted would wait until the morning.


End file.
